Nationals 2012
by wemmagleek719
Summary: Glee club goes to Chicago for Nationals alot of Wemma and Wemma love and there is a little Wemma surprise in the end :


It was that time of the year where the glee club was getting ready for nationals and this year they were in Chicago. The kids were all preparing themselves for the competition. Will was still kind of upset that Emma wasn't going to come with them, Emma said they couldn't offered to both take time off work for a whole week. Will insisted they would be fine but he knew Emma didn't do so well traveling with her OCD and the plane ride would be torture for her. Emma didn't want to admit why she really couldn't go but Will knew, he has loved her for three year so he knows what bothers her.

The day came where the glee club was leaving for Chicago. Will hated the fact that he was leaving Emma but he would rather her stay home then trigger her OCD; she has been making so much progress with it that he didn't want it getting ruined by one plane ride. The kids were all loaded up on the bus and Will said his goodbyes to Emma and kissed her "Were going to miss our good-luck charm"

"Don't worry Will you guys will win and you will find out that you don't need me there as your good luck charm"

"Emma you are always missed when you stay home, I just wish you would change your mind and come with us"

"I'll be fine Will, now you better get going so you don't all miss your plane" Emma stood there watching Will get onto the bus and watch them drive away. She stood there waving until she couldn't see the bus anymore. She couldn't believe they were going to sectionals again for a second year in a row and most of the kids this was going to be their last chance at nationals. Emma then couldn't believe that she wasn't going with them, and not just for the kids but for Will. This was going to be a hard time for Will seeing his senior students performing on that stage in Chicago, but she just couldn't get on a plane not with all those germs, but for Will she knew she had to but first she had to get a ticket and go home and pack but she wasn't going to tell Will instead she wanted to surprise him.

Emma rushed home and packed and got herself to the airport, just in time to make her flight. If only she thought of this before she could have flown with Will and he could of helped her through all of this. But it was too late to think about that now, now she just had to focus on getting to Chicago to be with Will and his glee club.

Emma got on the plane and she felt a little uneasy about it but it wasn't as bad as she thought it was going to be. Emma tried to keep her mind busy during the flight between reading the sky mall magazine and reading a book she brought with her the flight ended up going by fast. They landed at O'Hare airport and she got her luggage and got into a cab. After five minutes she realized she was in a cab, before Will came into her life she would never even dare get into a cab or even a plane. Emma then realized that Will was the real reason why her OCD was better.

Emma couldn't wait to see Will's face when she surprises him at the hotel. Emma finally arrived at the hotel and went to the front desk to ask if Will Schuester was in his hotel room, they called up to his room and when he answered they just asked if they were enjoying their stay and if they needed anything to just call the front desk. Emma thanked the lady for doing that for her and Emma made her way up to Will's room. She knocked on the hotel room door and then Will opened the door; Will's eyes widened "Emma! What are you doing here?" Will pulled Emma into an embrace that lifted her off the ground.

"Soon after you left I felt like an idiot for not coming with you and being here for you. I realized that it's going to be hard for you since this is some of your students last time to ever compete at Nationals, so I hopped on a plane and came here"

"A plane?" Will said with a silly grin on his face

"Yeah a plane" Emma said with a smile on her face "It actually wasn't that bad, but then again I was doing it for you, so I can do anything as long as you're my prize at the end"

"I'm so glad you came to Chicago, this means the world to me" Will said as he kissed her

"I'm glad I'm here too, now when you win nationals I'll be here to celebrate with you" Emma said

"You mean when we win nationals, you're as much part of this team as I am Emma" Will grinned and kissed her "You're our good-luck charm remember?"

Emma chuckled "yeah I remember"

Will and Emma couldn't stop smiling at each other; it was almost as if they hadn't seen each other in months. They were both excited to be in Chicago together experiencing all of this together. Emma didn't come with Will to New York last year but soon after moved in together shortly after Will came back. Will sent a text to all of the glee kids saying to come to his room for a meeting. Emma was going to hide in the bathroom and surprise them all. An hour later all the kids we're in Will's room "Ok kids I got a surprise for you all, someone from Lima came here to support you all"

Rachel interrupted him "Mr. Schue I think we all know who is here, based on that silly grin on your face Ms. Pillsbury must be here."

Emma walked out of the bathroom "Yeah you're right Rachel I did end up coming to Chicago"

They all turned around to see Emma standing there "Ha Rachel you owe me $5" Puck said

"Whoa you guys are betting?" Will said in a stern voice

"Were not betting more like guessing on how long it would take for Ms. P. to come to Chicago" Santana said as Emma blushed

"I came to support you all, and so I can celebrate with you all when you win" Emma said

"Yeah well Finn and Rachel better not kiss on stage again, because you remember what happened last year" Santana said as she made a face at Rachel

"Ok you two that's all in the past we need to focus on this year and forget about last year" Will said

"I couldn't agree with you more Mr. Schue" Rachel said as she stared at Santana

later that night after dinner Will and Emma went up to their hotel room while the rest of the glee club was out exploring Chicago.

"I still can't believe you ended up flying out here to Chicago" Will said as they laid on the bed cuddling with each other.

"I can't believe the kids were placing bets on how long it would take for me to come here" Emma said as she laughed

"Yeah they just knew you couldn't stay away from me that long" Will grinned

"Who said I can for you" Emma laughed "I came to support the kids" Emma joked

"yeah right, you couldn't stay away from me and you know it"

"Ok fine maybe I did kind of come for you too" Emma grinned at him

"Ha I knew it" Will said as they both laughed

Nationals Day

Today was the day. The kids were all nervous about the competition today, Emma was trying to calm Will who was pacing in the hotel room, Rachel was doing warm up exercises.

"Ok guys gather around" Will said as the kids all gathered around Will and Emma "Alright everyone I just wanted to let you all know that I'm very proud of each and every one of you, for how far we have come this year. Let's all have some fun today, since this is going to be the last year for some of you to come to Nationals. You all have made me so proud in how far you have come" Will said and focused that last sentence all on Emma "You are the best thing that has come into my life"

"Mr. Schue? Mr. Schue!" Rachel snapped her fingers in front of Will's face, which made Will snap out of his dream

"Rachel don't even bother Mr. Schue is love struck" Puck chimed in

"Sorry you guys got carried away with my speech" Will grinned at the students

"What Mr. Schue meant to say is let's go out there and kick some butt!" Rachel said as the kids cheered

The kids made their way down the elevators and went backstage as they waited to perform. While waiting Will held on Emma's hand as she could tell he was nervous by how tight he was squeezing her hand. "Will it's going to be all fine you will see" Emma whispered to him

"Next up to perform is the New Directions from Lima, Ohio" the announcer said

"Ok this is it everyone! Good luck!" Will said as the kids headed out on the stage and they started to perform. Three songs later and a standing ovation from the audience the kids made their way off the stage "Way to go everyone!" Will said as he greeted the kids with high fives

The kids were all excited they couldn't wait for the results; thankfully they only had one more school that had to perform so it wouldn't be too much longer for the results. Twenty minutes later the announcer announced the winners, they announced the teams that came in second and third place then the moment they have all been waiting for

"The winner of the 2012 Nationals is...The New Directions from Lima, Ohio!"

The kids immediately started jumping up and down and ran out on the stage to receive their trophy. They all so excited especially the seniors, knew that it was their last year and they were leaving with the ultimate title of being the National champions!

Will grabbed Emma around her waist and swung her around as they celebrated. Emma was so excited for him and couldn't wait to tell him her surprise for him, and she wanted to wait until after they won nationals to tell him.

Will and Emma went up to their hotel room while the kids celebrated on their own. "Will I'm so proud of you and I have a surprise for you, let's just say it's congratulation for winning and I want you to remember this day for two main reasons."

"Two?" Will questioned her

"Yeah first was winning nationals and second is us making love for the first time" Emma said with a smile

"Are you sure Emma?" Will questioned with a smile on his face

"I was never more sure about anything in my entire life, I love you more than anything and I want to experience this with you and only you"

A/N im going to end this story here for now and start on the next chapter, hopefully be up in the next week :) please review I love reading everyone's comments :)


End file.
